Yoshikage Kurokami
Yoshikage Kurokami (吉影黒神, Kurokami Yoshikage) Appearance Personality Yoshikage is a rather cool-minded, soft-spoken. Naturally, she seems to hold a rather positive nature, almost to the point of naivity. She also is good-humored and easy-going towards most people she meets, even as so far as to greeting enemies she has fought in the war if they are in a non-combat situation. Behind this polite and lady-like exterior, however, lies a veteran of combat, a tactical strategist, and a fighter who is skilled at thinking on her toes. The deeper aspects of Yoshikage's personality reveal a wise woman who always is willing to see the best in people. Despite her seemingly naive outlook on life, she holds rather strong mentality and willpower - a result of her training. With this combined with her fighting prowess, she is quite a resilient and tenacious fighter, capable of withstanding grievous injuries and still being able to fight effectively. She holds honor in combat to a high degree, preferring one-on-one battles or fights where the number of enemies and allies are even. She holds a semblance of respect for her opponent, even complimenting them on their abilities when appropriate. Background Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations In addition to the sheer number of skills at Yoshikage's disposal, she has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. She has shown mastery of her natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Using her skills she is able to shoot ravens made out of flames, create and control black flame ravens and create a large outward explosion. Individually, she is able to perform lightning-based jutsu with great detail in their shape. Being able to release a lightning bolt that sounds like ravens, create a ring formation and create a lightning tomoe shuriken. Summoning During a mission to Shiryokugakure she traveled to the Dark Lands where she was taught how to summon Ravens from the leader of the dark lands Yatagarasu. During her stay she was taught how to fight, fly, and flee by utilizing the ravens as allies in battle. Currently, she is very skilled with ravens and is able to mix them in with her attack, as well, which is ideal for fooling opponents. After returning to the Dark Land as made a contact with Karasuhou and became able to summon Yatagarasu himself. ~More coming Soon~ Sound Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Yoshikage is a highly skilled practitioner of the sword style iaido, as well as kenjutsu. Her style of attack is not focused on any part of the body, but is to simply cause as much damage as possible to her opponent. She also mixes swordplay with hand-to-hand combat, such as occasional punches, kicks and grabs in order to take the enemy off-guard. One of the most fearful traits of the sword itself is that it is made of unknown substance, and is unbreakable except by Yǐtiānjiàn. Senjutsu Sometime during her teenage years she traveled to the Dark Lands an learned the was of sage mode form Yatagarasu. When in use her hair turns pitch black she gains a coat which is able to turn into ravens and grow wings. Her pupils then become slits like a raven's eyes. While in sage mode, All of Yoshikage's skills are enhanced greatly namely her Sound Release. Using this combanation she is able to release reverberating echo and summon chakra eating phantoms. Aside from increasing her sound release, she is able to fly and release a mist that can trap an opponent in a genjutsu. ~More coming Soon~ Deity and Beast Mode ~More coming Soon~ Quotes Trivia Category:OmniKaiser Category:Kakuzensho Category:Sage Category:Female